el amor en la escuela
by el cuervo blanco
Summary: ella es tan... chiflada, desquiciada, perturbada, extravagante, demente, estrafalaria, transtornada, osea una loca del tamaño de china, pero me gusta HISTORIA CONGELADA TEMPORALMENTE
1. ¿quien te gusta?

**hola, este es mi primer fanfic espero le guste (o al menos no lo odien) es corto, pues es mas una premisa (como el trailer de una pelicula).**

**DISCLAIMER: tdi no es mio y nunca lo sera, por mas que se lo pida a Jennifer Pertsch, a Tom McGillis, a canada, a santa, a los reyes magos, al raton de los dientes o a chespirito.**

**1. ¿**quien te gusta?

Dentro de una preparatoria, en un gran jardin, sentados en una banca, se encontraban dos chicos: uno de ellos riendo mientras revisa videos en su laptop.

- Ja ja, Noah, mira como este tipo choca contra el cable –

El chico no respondía estaba contemplando la lata de refresco que tenia en las manos, tenia una sonrisa que demostraba cierta satisfacción.

- Noah –

Perdón cody ¿que? –

- Oye has estado muy distraído últimamente, ¿que tienes viejo? –

- Nada, solo estoy pensando –

- Como siempre –

- Je je comiquísimo- dice de forma sarcastica - ¿Qué me ibas a mostrar? -

- Algo tienes; ¿será porque katie termino contigo? –

- En primera estoy bien, en segunda yo termine con ella y en tercero quiero ver ese video – en el momento en que Noah va a agarrar la laptop, cody la cierra. – sabes que seguiré insistiendo hasta que me lo digas –

- Esta bien – resignado – me... enamore de una chica - cody lentamente empieza a sonreir

- ¿Quien es?¿ quien es?- dice emocionado- es Courtney verdad, siempre se sientan juntos en clase.-

- No, no es Courtney, a ella le gusta Duncan; y solo me siento junto a ella por que es buena en las materias.

- Heather, recuerdo como saliste del cuarto al día siguiente, después de la fiesta en casa de Geoff - mientras levanta las cejas insinuando cierta travesura

- En mi cabeza había mas tequila que cerebro - dice avergonzado – y creo que en el de ella también – con cierta duda.

- ¿Eva? –

- ¿Es en serio? – dice ofendido

- ¿Entonces? – Noah suelta un suspiro y apunta a un arbol, ahi se encontraba una chica que esta boca abajo sosteniéndose con las piernas de una rama mientras intenta lamer su codo

Cody voltea lentamente hacia Noah completamente sorprendido y con la boca abierta mientras apunta a la chica; Noah asiente con la cabeza.

- así es me enamore de izzy –

- ¡¿pe... pero... como, cuando, donde? –

- Pues… -

Suena el timbre de la escuela

- Te lo dire en el almuerzo -

**¿y bien? ¿creen que la historia tenga futuro? se aceptan sugerencias, criticas o regaños; con un review que me pida continuarlo seguire, mientras tanto intentare no morir para poder continuar escribiendo.**


	2. buen samaritano

**hola de nuevo ¿me tarde?, espero que no, intento escribir semanalmente, pero no soy muy conocido por mi puntualidad, en fin. gracias por los reviews a eclipse total y a rooh-dxc, soy fanatico de sus historias y estan entre mis cuatro escritores favoritos de esta pagina (junto a toaneo07 y nekonight) asi que su opinion es importante para mi. en cuanto a la historia me vi en la necesidad de ampliar el escenario mas haya de la escuela pues aunque a algunos les parece que es asi, pero no toda nuestra vida transcurre en la escuela.**

**disclaimer total drama y sus personajes no me pertenecen y esta obra se hace sin fines de lucro (aunque con la industria literaria como esta los escritores profesionales tampoco deberian aspirar a recibir algo je je)**

2.-Buen samaritano

Pov Noah

"abre los ojos" pienso, miro el reloj como siempre, me levanto justo antes de que la alarma suene, siempre es así, no se porque pero desde hace un tiempo mi vida parece lo mismo día tras día, reviso el calendario solo para asegurarme que es un día diferente, lunes hora de ir a clase, siempre tardo 18 minutos en salir, 3 minutos en llegar a la parada de autobús y espero, siempre es igual no cambia, no varia, nada nuevo. Me siento y espero, miro al frente de la calle viendo a la gente circular, volteo al camino y veo el autobús acercarse, cuando me levanto miro nuevamente al frente y noto como cae una cartera del bolso de una anciana

- ¡señora! – grito, pero no parece escuchar - ¡señora!-

El autobús se acerca – rayos - no puedo ignorarlo, cruzo la calle corriendo, veo que una chica pelirroja esta apunto de tomar la cartera y rápidamente la tomo primero.

- ¡oye!- dice con una cara sorprendida y un tono furioso.

Tomo la cartera y se la devuelvo a la señora, apenas lo agarra salgo corriendo de nuevo a la parada pero es inútil, el autobús se fue.

Me siento, resignado, apenas cierro los ojos para descansar cuando escucho algo

- Hola - es la chica pelirroja

- lo siento esa cartera ya tenia dueña –

- lo se, mi abuela – dice sonriendo. me cubro los ojos frustrado, acabo de notar que todo el acto fue inútil, de haberlo ignorado su nieta igual la habría ayudado.

- disculpa, no lo sabia – digo algo avergonzado

- oye, no te preocupes, hiciste lo correcto, eso es buen karma – se sienta a mi lado

- OH si, tan buen karma que perdí mi transporte, si bajo a un gatito de un árbol tal vez me arrolle el próximo autobús – digo sobreactuando

- ja ja, eso seria grandioso de ver – hubo un silencio era todo menos incomodo un silencio tranquilo y acogedor; levante la cabeza y cierre los ojos; pareciera como si todo el mundo se callara para que pudiese disfrutar ese momento.

- Oye - me dice, apenas volteo ella me da un beso, fue en parte en los labios, en parte en la mejilla. apenas pude reaccionar, nunca me espere eso, pero debo admitir que… lo disfrute

- Considéralo tu recompensa – apenas termina de decirlo sube a un autobús, ni siquiera note que estaba allí, antes de subir me vuelve a mirar y me lanza una sonrisa apenas note sus ojos verdes tan claros y hermosos.

- Te veo en clase- el camión avanza, yo sigo inmóvil, todavía sigo sintiendo sus labios en mi piel, sigo pensando en esos ojos como el jade y ese cabello que rebota en cada movimiento, un movimiento casi hipnótico, caí en la única conclusión lógica, me enamore. "te veo en clase"

- ¿Te veo en clase? –

- Ese…

- Era…

- Mi autobús…

**¿como estuvo? envien sugerencias o criticas (soy muy criticon con los demas asi que no se contengan) por cierto si alguien intento ver mi perfil se dara cuenta que no lo he hecho, haber si en esta semana lo arreglo.**

**de ultimo un mensaje para rooh-dxc: la unica pareja que se me ocurre para eva seria brick pero aparecera hasta revenge of the island**


	3. su nombre

**sobrevivi hasta ahora ( de no ser asi este es un mensaje de ultratumba, ¡BUUU!) aclaro, este cap y el anterior son el prologo de lo que ocurrio en el primero, otra cosa es que no lo escribi como un drabble ( mi cerebro no alcanzo para mas ) asi que escribi este el doble de largo ( sin albures, el tamaño para mi si importa) gracias por los review no son muchos, pero aprecio cada uno.**

3.- su nombre

noah's pov

miro el reloj mientras corro hacia la escuela media hora tarde, es la primera vez que me atraso, se que tendre problemas, pero aun así tengo una sonrisa en el rostro; mas haya de que una hermosa chica me besara, mas haya de que me despertó del aletargado sueño que llamo vida diaria, fue la ultima frase que dijo "te veo en clase" es en lo único que pienso, el saber lo que esas palabras significaban no solo me emocionaba, sino que siento que me impulsa a correr mas rápido.

Llegue, no me detengo hasta llegar a la puerta rápidamente la abro, espero ver a esa chica pelirroja sonriendo como solo ella puede sonreír.

Todas las miradas se centran en mí, pero solo busco entre todas ellas la de esa chica, no la encuentro.

- Media hora tarde el primer día de clase; ¿tiene alguna excusa? – menciona el profesor McLean

- Estaba ayudando a una ancianita – digo mientras recupero el aliento

- No es muy original, cierto –

- OK me atrapo, me tarde fumando hierba mientras escuchaba a Led Zeppelin –

- Usted debe ser Noah –

- Eso espero, sino, estoy usando lo calzoncillos de otro –

- Bien; busque un asiento –

Mientras estoy mirando mis opciones sigo buscado a la chica, pero no aparece, resignado miro los lugares vacíos, solo quiero descansar, tanto de la carrera maratónica que hice para llegar, como de la decepción. Estas son mis opciones: un asiento al lado de katie, uno al lado de Heather y uno al lado de Courtney al parecer no descansare, no importa donde me siente tendré problemas. Terminar con katie hacia dos semanas en plenas vacaciones, realmente le arruine el verano, no he hablado con Heather desde la fiesta de Geoff y no pienso hacerlo ahora. Courtney terminara dándome un sermón por tardar o algo así y no estoy de humor para aguantar a una obsesiva-mandona pero parece mi mejor opción; apenas hecho una mirada al final del salón, noto dos lugares vacíos en la esquina izquierda suspiro de alivio. Mientras voy hacia mi lugar noto varias miradas entre ellas la de Alejandro pareciera que quiere volarme la cabeza con la mente, incomoda pero no es la única mirada asesina; sadie sostiene un lápiz con furia, cruzo rápido para no ser apuñalado y me siento

Solo puedo pensar en esa chica y sus palabras, "te veo en clase", ¿escuche mal?, ¿fue una broma?, ¿me confundió con alguien mas?, ¿que rayos paso?

- hey Noah – me dice una voz alegre, el chico estaba sentado delante del asiento vacío de al lado

- hola, Owen – digo sin animo

- oye te perdiste de las presentaciones, llegaron dos chicas nuevas y muy lindas-

- no me interesa –

- ¿seguro? ni siquiera las has visto –

Suspiro – bien ¿quienes son? – resignado a escuchar algo que no me interesa

- la chica alta de pelo morado es sierra ¿que te parece? – la chica mira emocionada y fija a cody, este apenas puede disimular lo incomodo que esta -

- no gracias, parece la hija de gran khali, además creo que ella ya tiene su objetivo en la mira ¿quien es la otra? –

- es pelirroja y es una chica muy linda –

- espera, pelirroja –

- si, lo tiene ondulado casi hasta la cintura –

- ¿y tiene ojos verdes? –

- ¿la conoces? –

- ¿Donde esta? – volteo hacia arriba buscando emocionado

- Creo que fue… - no termino de hablar cuando ELLA apareció en la puerta

- Perdón por tardar no encontraba el baño – le decía a McLean

- bien señorita pase adelante –

- gracias. Explota a la comadreja… - dice cantando, mientras se acerca hacia mi, espera, se esta acercando a mi, me paralizo y miro al frente jamás me sentí tan nervioso. Se sienta a mi lado, jamás me sentí tan aliviado, jamás sentí tan fuerte los sentimientos; ella causa todo esto en mi cabeza.

- Por cierto Noah, no creas que no note que hablabas en clase – menciona el profesor con una sonrisa fingida – porque no se sienta delante junto a Courtney -

- Gracias pero ya calenté este lugar – se escucha una risa general incluyendo a la chica de al lado, me mira fijamente con esa sonrisa sus mejillas están un poco sonrojadas, que bella imagen

- Este no es un stand up así que siéntese en donde le indique –

- Pero –

- Aquí se hace lo que yo diga – recrimina en tono serio cerrando con fuerza el libro que sostenía con una mano

- Y hasta aquí llega la democracia – lo susurro, no ocupo mas problemas, miro hacia la chica pelirroja y luego al suelo. Tenia el mejor lugar que pude desear y lo arruine. me dirijo hacia mi lugar al menos durante clase Courtney no podrá fastidiarme.

- Bien ¿en que iba? – decía McLean mientras buscaba la pagina que había perdido durante su muestra de autoridad – ah olvídenlo igual es el primer día, a nadie le interesa, hablen de su verano o algo pero sin moverse de sus asientos ni hagan mucho ruido- indica mientras abre su laptop en su escritorio.

Me lleva, primero me aleja de ELLA y luego me manda con esta obsesiva, ese desgraciado hijo de la…

- ¿Por que llegaste tarde? – dice una Courtney seria y enojada - confiaba en que me cubrieras el lugar para que no se sentara Duncan a mi lado, tuve que soportarlo hasta que McLean lo movió de lugar –

- a ese tipo le encanta fastidiar a los enamorados – dios, acabo de echar gasolina al fuego

- el no me gusta – dice enojada

- creo tu le gustas a el – digo con una voz insinuante

- ¿en serio? – ilusionada voltea hacia Duncan quien esta tallando su mesa con un cuchillo

- no lo se, pero te agrada la idea ¿verdad? –

- claro que no –

- entonces comiste mucho chile porque ese sonrojo palidece a un tomate –

- eh… yo… este… - dice avergonzada

- olvidare esta conversación a cambio de algo ¿te parece?- insinúo con la mirada relajada

- ¿que quieres? – pregunta desconfiada y cruzando los brazos

- Que después de clase vayamos solos al armario de limpieza y…-

- ¡¿Qué? -

- Es broma, tranquila –

- Mas te vale pervertido -

- solo quiero que me digas el nombre de esa chica –

- creo que es izzy Connolly o algo así – izzy que nombre tan… lindo

- no cambies de tema, nunca faltaste el primer año, ni desafiabas a los maestros; ahora mírate casi te castigan por hablar de mas, y ni siquiera Duncan llega tan tarde, cambiaste mucho en el verano ¿fue por lo de katie y tu? No se que le dijiste o como lo hiciste pero esta muy triste desde entonces deberías haber…-

Este será un largo, largo día.

**que tal, este tal vez no sea el mejor fanfic, ni pretende serlo, es mas bien algo para desencadenar esas ideas que se me ocurren; asi que si tienen sugerencias para la historia o que profundice en algo de me avisan **


	4. ¿cual es la diferencia?

**ahora si disculpen la tardanza, me bloquee, no sabia como continuar esta historia, me esforce buscando una linea argumental, luego estuve trabajando en un songfic y me desvie mas. but I'm back baby. gracias por los reviews y gracias a PrincesaStereoLove por la sugerencia del flashback, por cierto ese fic de dxc lo hice antes de recibir tu comentario, asi que aun te debo un dxc con happy ending (y no, no me refiero a "ese" tipo de happy ending)**

**disclaimer: tdi, tda, y tdwt no me pertenece (snif) sino a sus creadores y al estudio teletoon en canada**

Cierto geniecillo se encontraba en la cafetería de su escuela admirando su "comida" sentado en una larga mesa blanca

Noah's pov

Hora del almuerzo, para muchos el mejor momento de la escuela, pero para los que estudian aquí es peor que embalsamar cuerpos, muchos traen su propia comida, pero algunos desafortunados como yo, no tienen otra alternativa, ya que, o no tienen dinero suficiente, lo perdieron a causa de un punk con mohicano verde, o por olvidarlo en la parada de autobús, ya sabrán cual de esos soy yo.

Normal pov

Frente a Noah se sienta cody con una sonrisa, mira fijamente al chico quien intenta ignorarlo concentrándose en su bandeja, pero este sigue con la misma mirada, Noah levanta un poco de su comida con el tenedor poniéndola de frente a los dos

- en este momento preferiría el soilent verde – dice mientras admira una pasta al parecer predigerida por alguien mas. Cody sigue sin moverse

- ¿sabes que no eres bueno coqueteando con los ojos? – dice sarcásticamente

- Izzy – dice insinuante

- Ya me lo temía, ¿no dejaras eso verdad? –

- ¿Me dirás como comenzó el enamoramiento? –

- No uses esa palabra , no es amor –

- Tu la usaste primero, dijiste "me enamore de una chica"-

- no escogí las palabras correctas – dice desviando la mirada

- ¿y cuales son las palabras correctas?

- Me gusta –

- ¿Solo eso? –

- Bueno, me gusta mucho – una ligera sonrisa sale de la cara del chico

- ¿como sabes que te gusta y no que estas enamorado? –

- ¿Cual es la diferencia? –

- ¿Que cual es la diferencia, que acaso no te has enamorado? –

- Tal vez no lo se –

- Entonces… no –

Esta bien, no, no me he enamorado aun, ¿contento? -

- ¿Que hay de katie? -

- ¿Cual es la diferencia?- repite serio y frustrado por la dirección que tomo la discusión

- Cuando te gusta una chica la miras crees que es linda y la invitas a salir a ver que pasa, pero cuando te enamoras, no la miras, la admiras, admiras cada parte de su ser, hasta el ultimo cabello de su cabeza parece perfecto la luz parece que se acomoda para volverla mas perfecta, su piel es tan suave que cada vez que te toca aun por error sientes un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, te preocupas todo el día si falta a clase, te pones nervioso cada vez que te mira…-

- ¿Ya te has enamorado antes verdad?

- Gwen - dice suspirando y perdiéndose en sus recuerdos

- Sierra –

- ¡Ah! ¡¿Dónde?- dice asustado el castaño mirando a todos lados completamente nervioso.

- Tranquilo es broma – ríe Noah mientras sale de la cafetería

- No es gracioso viejo, no es graci… – algo tira de cody dentro de la mesa – ¿wow que demo… sierra? ¡Aaagghh! – grita desesperado mientras intenta resistir - ¡Noah auxilio, auxilioooo!…- no aguanta mas y desaparece entre la oscuridad de la mesa en la que se notan las marcas de sus uñas

Mientras Noah va pasando por el casillero de Geoff este lo llama

- oye viejo te estaba buscando –

- ya no hago tareas por pago, pregúntale a Harold –

- no es eso, ¿estas libre hoy en la noche? –

- ¿Por qué? –

- daré una pequeña fiesta y busco gente para que vaya

- ¿estas buscando gente? ¿Por qué no invitas a los de siempre?-

- bueno, di una fiesta ayer por la primera semana de clases, y fueron casi todos los chicos de la escuela, hubo mas alcohol del que pensaba y pues, casi todos tienen resaca –

- ya me parecía que los lentes oscuros estaban demasiado de moda por aquí –dice observando alrededor a los demás estudiantes

- ¿entonces iras? -

- Sabes que no me gustan las fiestas -

- No será tanto una fiesta es mas una reunión, mira ¿conoces a bridgette? -

- ¿La que hizo que prohibieran diseccionar ranas de biología?-

- Si -

- agradécele de mi parte -

- OK, en fin, escucha, tengo algo bueno con esa chica, necesito una excusa para vernos en mi casa-

- no se tengo algo de tarea -

- por favor viejo, ¿que nunca te has enamorado?- las palabras correctas

- bien, lo pensare –

- gracias viejo, por cierto ¿no has visto a cody? –

- yo que tu lo buscaría en la unidad de victimas especiales – dice burlonamente el chico mientras se aleja.

Noah's pov

Al fin en casa, apenas estoy frente a la cama caigo de espaldas. no vi a izzy en todo el día casi no la veo en clase, desaparece en el almuerzo, de vez en cuando la veo en el patio jugando con las ardillas pero nada mas, una semana y no he avanzado en nada con ella, necesito una razón para hablarle. Las palabras de cody vuelven a mi cabeza, empiezo a recordar lo que paso esa noche que termine con katie…

FLASHBACK

Normal pov

En la habitación de katie se encuentran los dos sentados al borde de la cama, ambos miraban hacia el frente; la tensión era mas que evidente

- ¿porque? -

- Porque esto no puede funcionar – dice fríamente Noah

- Pero puedo cambiar – katie mira al chico quien continua mirando de frente

- No es algo que tu puedas cambiar -

- Por favor no, te amo – katie toma la mano de Noah que apoyaba en la cama

- Tu me amas – lentamente Noah aparta la mano

- Pero tu no, cierto -

- Lo siento pero no puedes cambiar eso-

- Puedo intentar hacer algo – katie se acerca a Noah sostiene la cara del chico entre sus manos y lo besa, ambos caen en la cama, la chica se monta sobre Noah, intenta aumentar la intensidad de sus besos mientras toma la mano de Noah y la pone en su seno, de repente Noah la aparta

- Por favor no… no te degrades así – dice Noah mientras se levanta de la cama se dirige a la puerta, antes de cerrar intenta decir algo su boca se abre pero no dice nada, mira hacia abajo y cierra la puerta, el llanto no tardar en oírse

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Noah's pov

Enamorarse puede ser algo tan peligroso, te puede causar tanto daño, eso paso con katie, si no tengo cuidado con izzy puede que yo sea quien…

- dios necesito distraerme – saco mi laptop y empiezo a hacer mi tarea

20 minutos después…

- ¿por que rayos soy tan rápido? – una ventana se abre de Messenger es Geoff parece que olvide la fiesta

"¿vas a venir?"

"Estaré allí"

Que mas da ya no tengo tarea y necesito algo que hacer

Llegar a la casa de Geoff es fácil, la mayoría de los estudiantes saben mejor donde esta su casa que la escuela, además de que esta cerca de la playa, es tan grande, que es casi obsceno, el chico tiene en su habitación una puerta que da a un salón de juegos privado, en la sala hay una pantalla de plasma tan grande que parece que tuvieron que construir la sala alrededor del televisor.

Me preparo tomo un baño y salgo rumbo a esa mansión, dos calles antes de llegar me encuentro con trent

- hola viejo que pasa?- dice mientras ambos caminamos hacia la misma dirección

- vas a la fiesta de Geoff? -

- Creo que dijo reunión - responde el ojiverde

- ¿Y quienes se reúnen? -

- Bueno creo que obviándonos, esta esa chica de las ranas -

- Bridgette? -

- Eso, también Duncan, Owen, cody, dj, Courtney, izzy, sierra y Gwen- eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa.

- Espera izzy, izzy Connolly?

- No se su apellido, pero es la pelirroja chiflada que acaba de entrar – el comentario final no me agrado pero no me podía importar menos, izzy esta en casa de Geoff empiezo a acelerar el paso dejando atrás a trent

- Oye viejo mas despacio -

**lo se ¿y el momento nizzy? pues sera para el proximo chapther (les juro, me cuelgo si no lo pongo antes del viernes) recurri a una experiencia personal, la modifique y tengo listo el momento nizzy; ya esta en mi cabeza, mientras no la pierda la pondre en el siguiente fic**


	5. un secreto no tan secreto

**ya se, ya se, dije el viernes, pero no dije que viernes. cuando escribi eso no habia visto mis horarios, no tendria un dia libre hasta el sabado. ¿entonces porque no publique el sabado? creanme que lo intente estuve todo el tiempo en la computadora pero un bloqueo me paso al intentar iniciar, cuando empece a escribir, no me gusto como iba la historia y empece de cero otra vez, estuve como dos horas pensando y empece a escuchar musica para inspirarme, mientras pasaban las canciones toco la de katie perry "i kissed a girl" el titulo me llamo la atencion pues nunca le preste atencion a esa cancion pues no la descargue yo, sino mi hermano (a quien le rompere un dedo por usar mi perfil sin permiso), en fin, busque la letra e instantaneamente se me ocurrio un songfic, empece pero el resultado me avergonzo por lo malo que fue; mientras estaba escribiendo ponia la cancion y empece a notar el sonido del bajo busque la tablatura en ultimate-guitar, un video de un bass cover en youtube, saque mi bajo (electrico, malpensados) y me la aprendi, luego recorde una serie que vi hace mucho llamada megas xlr y me puse a ver los episodios en el mismo youtube, despues recorde un anime que recomendaron en un programa llamado alta definicion del canal proyecto 40 que se llamaba Hanamaru Yochien; en fin hice todo menos avanzar con el fic, pero me enfoque, me decidi, comi pollo de kfc, saque EL FUA y termine el chap**

**disclaimer: tdi y sus personajes son obras protegidas por derechos de autor, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y no pueden ser usadas con fines de lucro, el objetivo de esta obra no es mas que el de entretener**

- Oye viejo mas despacio - dice un chico de cabello azabache que persigue a noah, este, quien estaba unos pasos delante de el, parecia ignorarlo; entonces trent acelera y lo frena agarrandolo del hombro.

- tranquilo, tenemos tiempo –

- ah… si, perdona – dice el chico dandose cuenta de cómo actuo – no me gusta llegar tarde – trent lo mira a los ojos con una mirada de sospecha, una mirada que dura unos segundos, luego trent habla – espera – su cara cambia – te llamo la atención que fuera izzy – mientras lo dice trent empieza a sonreir, lo habia descubierto

- por favor no lo digas –

- ¡te gusta izzy! – noah tapa la boca del chico con sus manos

- grita mas fuerte, los chinos no te oyeron – le recrimina, trent se quita las manos de la boca

- ¿pero como, cuando, donde? –

- deja vu – dice extrañado

- oye pero ¿y katie? –

- terminamos, ¿que no te enteraste? –

- ¿como iba a saberlo?

- lo publique en Facebook y en Twitter –

- …

- tambien en hi5 –

- …

- en myspace –

- …

- sonico, blogspot, livejournal? –

- …

- oh vamos – dice enojado noah mientras empieza a caminar

- Oye ¿y que haras? – dice trent siguiendolo

- en primera sera guardar las fotos que subi, luego borrar todos mis inútiles perfiles que al parecer nadie lee…-

- No, me refiero a que haras con izzy –

- ¿respecto a que? –

- ¿como piensas invitarla a salir? – los chicos llegan a la puerta de la casa de Geoff y noah toca el timbre

- ¿quien dijo que iba a invitarla a salir? – dice con indiferencia

- momento, te gusta ¿pero no haras nada? –

- Entiendes rapido –

-¿Por qué? – se oye como la perilla gira entonces noah le hace un signo de "callate" a trent, la puerta se abre y owen los recibe

- chicos que bueno que llegaron – los abraza a ambos con fuerza

- viejo mi espalda – dice adolorido trent

- oh lo siento –los suelta y caen al suelo

- viejo, llegan a tiempo ibamos a empezar otra partida de gears of war2 , ¿quieren unirse para que sea dos contra dos?- los chicos se levantan, trent ve por el pasillo a Gwen, quien entra a la cocina

- yo tengo algo de calor, ire por algo para refrescarme –

- Primero ponle algo de hielo a la boca de Gwen, creo ha estado fuera del refrigerador mucho tiempo- responde noah al ver la sonrisa de trent, quien lo ignora y va tras la gotica

- ¡viejo si no vienes en 10 segundos voy a desbloquear y a partirte con la sierra!- gritaba Duncan

- ¡espera viejo!, ¿que dices noah, nos acompañas? –

- nah, creo que dare un paseo por la playa

noah baja hasta la playa y nota a tres chicas reunidas arriba de un grupo de rocas que dividian la playa, a unos 30 metros, eran izzy, Courtney y sierra estaban ocultandose detrás de una roca viendo algo al otro lado, noah sube hasta donde estan ellas

-¡hola chicas ¿que hacen?-

- sshhh callate y escondete– regañaba sierra al chico (para tener una mejor idea de cómo fue vean el video youtube.com/watch?v=Huo6wVT2-nY en el minuto 2:12)

-estamos viendo a Geoff y a bridgette, estan juntos – dice courtney

- sentados en un arbol besandose? – responde noah mientras se une al grupo de espias

- en una roca de hecho – le contesta izzy

- debe ser lindo tener a alguien junto a ti – menciona sierra con algo de tristeza

- ya tienes a alguien, por si no lo recuerdas, fue a quien ataste de pies y manos a la cama para que pudieras cuidarlo mientras estaba enfermo –

- asi no te pueden abrazar – dice frustrada

- supongo que es mejor que lo ates contra su voluntad y no que te pida que lo hagas – responde el chico

- y tu Courtney ¿tienes a alguien especial? - Pregunta izzy

- yo… - dice algo nerviosa por la pregunta tan repentina - n-no, yo estoy muy ocupada para pensar en esas cosas- termina mientras vuelve a tomar su postura de superioridad, noah sonrie para si

- ¿y tu sierra? –

- cody – dice casi al mismo tiempo que la pregunta

- ¿noah? –

- ¿eh? -

- ¿te gusta alguien? – pregunta izzy sonriente y con una mirada incinuante, el chico se separaliza y se pone nervioso

- yo… este…

- te gusta alguien – afirma la chica mientras acerca su cara a la de noah, este intenta apartarse, pero esta atrapado entre izzy y una roca

- ¿quien es? - sus rostros, sus cuerpos, sus labios estaban tan cerca, sus ojos se miraban fijamente; noah podia sentir el calor corporal de izzy; apenas una parte del cuerpo de la chica lo rozaba el sentia un escalofrio en todo el cuerpo

_Dentro de la cabeza de noah_

_Primera voz: ¡Besala, besala, esta a dos milímetros, besala de una vez!_

_Segunda voz: ¡no lo hagas te odiara, no sabes que piensa de ti!_

_P: ¡que importa besala, podrias gustarle!_

_S: ¡o no y perderias cualquier oportunidad futura!_

_p. ¡esta podria ser tu unica oportunidad, la unica!_

_s: ¡y podras arruinarla!_

_p: ¡bésala!_

_s: ¡no lo hagas!_

_p: ¡siiiii!_

_s: ¡nooo!_

noah abre ligeramente sus labios…

- ¡las hamburguesas estan listas!- dj grita desde lo lejos

- genial ya tenia hambre – dice izzy, da un salto haciendo un giro hacia atrás y empieza a correr hacia la casa

noah suspira aliviado, luego recuerda algo y voltea hacia las dos espectadoras quienes tienen las caras ruborizadas y se notaba su entusiasmo; Courtney cubria su sonrisa con una mano, mientras sierra tenia las suyas unidas frente a ella

- hay por dios no – reniega el chico desorbitando los ojos

- ¡te gusta izzy! - dicen al unisono

- Si, si ya lo se –

- ¿Pero como, cuando, donde? - Pregunta sierra

- ¿Por qué todos preguntan eso? En serio, ¿se pusieron de acuerdo?¿es lo que se pregunta en esta situación?¿estoy en un mundo imaginario pensado y escrito por un idiota que no sabe preguntar otra cosa? -

**otro fic corto, pero queria darles algo por mi retraso, no volvere a poner fechas para sacar mis historias. gracias a todos por los review, como hacemos esto sin fines de lucro, un review es como nuestra paga (una paga con la que no puedes comprar nada, ni chicles en la tiendita de la esquina, pero que valoramos mas que un banquete) nos leemos luego (sin fecha) mientras tanto esperare en mi camara hiperbarica viendo mis animes y leyendo conozca mas (dios, necesito una novia, ¿alguien se ofrece?... nadie... ¿en serio?, bueno, al menos tengo animes y revistas para pasar el rato)**

**aclaracion 1: no fue el momento nizzy que tenia en mente, ese lo pondre luego**

**aclaracion 2: EL FUA es un chiste mexicano por un sujeto borracho que predica una doctrina de vida busquenlo en youtube y si pueden tambien a _vete a la versh_ (es muy famoso igual y ya lo vieron)**


	6. aqui podremos jugar

**volvi en una semana, que sorpresa, tenia tres dias para escribir y me bloque apenas a los 10 minutos de empezar, detesto eso tengo ideas que luego no puedo plasmar en mi teclado, pero creo que descubri como sacarme a fuerza la inspiracion, con cantidades insanas de azucar en la sangre y desvelado escribo mejor. una cosa ¿recuerdan que trabajaba en un songfic con la cancion "i kissed a girl" de katie perry? si alguien quiere esa idea es toda suya, ya vi que soy malo para hacer yuri.**

**logre terminar este capitulo para publicarlo el domingo (dia especial td para mi) , no estoy tan conforme con el resultado, pues me parecio relleno, pero tambiem es importante porque plantea la base del siguiente chap. espero les guste**

**disclaimer: tdi no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo creador, no gano un peso con esto, y tengo una uña enterrada (¿quieren deprimirme mas recordandome que nunca tendre los derechos de mi serie favorita a cada rato?)**

6.- aqui podremos jugar

-No cambies de tema- regaña Courtney aun con la sonrisa en la cara – ¿dinos que paso?-

- Bien – dice derrotado – pero no aquí -mientras empieza a bajar de las rocas

- ¿Adonde vas? – pregunta sierra

- A comer algo, ¿Qué, Ustedes no tienen hambre? – se escucha el gruñir del estomago de ambas – ¿hace cuanto que están aquí? -

Noah's pov

Cuatro, ya son cuatro los que lo saben, seria mas fácil gritarlo en clase.

Mientras voy hacia el patio con piscina, me sigue un murmullo molesto, se escuchan palabras apenas entendibles, odio esa sensación, esa sensación que tienes cuando las chicas hablan de ti y no sabes que dicen, te llena la cabeza de preguntas, dudas, e inseguridades; lo peor es cuando se ríen, es tan desconcertante, eso derrumba la confianza de cualquier hombre, pero al menos se de que se hablan, eso me da una ventaja contra lo que parece un ataque psicológico para fastidiarme.

Normal pov

Los tres llegan hasta la mesa del patio, mientras sierra y court se sientan, Noah va hasta la parrilla donde dj esta cocinando

- Hola viejo- saluda amistoso dj – prueba este hot dog, es el primero en estar listo -

- Gracias – responde mientras toma el plato

- Supe lo de katie, lo siento –

- No hay problema -

- Oye –

- ¿Si? –

- Quería preguntarte –

- ¿Que? –

- Si te molestaría que… -

- ¿La invites a salir? -

- Por favor viejo – dice en un tono casi de suplica, a lo que Noah sonríe

- No tienes que preguntarme a mí sino a ella- diciendo esto, muerde el hot dog

- OH gracias -

- No hay de que- mientras lo dice empieza a masticar lentamente y algo extrañado

- Oye ¿de que es esta salchicha? –

- De gluten –

- ¿Gluten? –

- Si -

- Sabes creo que mejor comeré una hamburguesa -

- Esta bien, estas te van a encantar son de soya -

- ¿Soya? -

- Si Geoff me dijo que trajera comida que le gustara a bridgette y como ella es vegetariana… -

- Entiendo -

- Lo mejor es que no se mataron animales -

- Oye, no te ofende si pido pizza -

- Adelante pero te pierdes de algo bueno -

- Claro – dice alejándose

Al anochecer

- Bien, ya es algo tarde, talvez debamos irnos - dice Courtney a bridgette

- OH vamos ¿no pueden que darse un rato mas? – pide Geoff en tono triste mientras sostiene en brazos a su chica

- Lo siento pero tenemos clases mañana, ¿recuerdas? – dice la castaña acentuando la ultima palabra

- Si es por eso no se preocupen- Geoff saca su celular – ¿Matt? Hola viejo, oye recuerdas ese favor que me debías…

En la sala

Se oye un grito de otra habitación – ¡no hay clases mañana!- declara Geoff mientras entra en la sala con bridgette entre sus brazos

- Genial – dice Duncan

- ¡¿Podremos quedarnos aquí esta noche? - pregunta Owen

- Seguro viejo – le responde el rubio

Se oye un ruido del armario y de el sale un chico de pelo castaño y ojos azules

- Una pijamada? – pregunta el chico emocionado

- ¡Cody!- grita sierra mientras abraza al ya asustado chico – por favor que las camas sean matrimoniales – pide sierra

- Por favor que los cuartos sean separados - suplica desesperado con sus manos entrelazadas el chico

- Voto por los cuartos mixtos – dice Duncan levantando la mano y lanzándole una mirada picara a Courtney, a lo que ella se sorprende

- De ninguna manera- responde la chica volviendo a enojarse

- Tranquilos, mis padres no vendrán hasta dentro de un mes y mi hermano se fue a estudiar a la universidad, así que usaran los cuartos de arriba a la izquierda, uno para las chicas y otro para los chicos

- Gracias, gracias, gracias… - (en serio ¿tengo que decir quien lo dijo?)

- Espera, no hay camas para todos – pregunta Noah

- No, pero hay bolsas de dormir en el armario, así que a parrandear -

Luego de una gran fiesta que no se puede describir

2:00 AM

Sierras pov

Ya todas las chicas están dormidas, pero yo aun no puedo, no dejo de pensar en que cody esta a unos metros, me levanto y con cuidado de no tropezar con alguien salgo de la habitación, me detengo un momento frente a la habitación donde están los chicos, pero sigo caminando, bajo las escaleras y busco algo de beber, cuando apago la luz de la cocina al salir veo como suben dos personas, están tomados de la mano, OH dios son Noah e izzy; las habitaciones estaban a la izquierda de la escalera, pero ellos van a la derecha, hacia el cuarto de Geoff; intento acercarme para verlos de cerca, escondida en una esquina de la pared logro verlos, tienen una sonrisa conspirativa

Normal pov

- Aquí podremos jugar, pero guarda el secreto – le susurra Noah a la pelirroja

- No te preocupes – después de que Noah abre la puerta ambos entran

- OH por dios – es lo único que logra decir sierra – ¿jugar a que? -

**ahi lo tienen, gracias a NekoNight por su comentario constructivo, cuando tenga tiempo (o deje de flojear) corrijo el resto del fic, a samanta1609DxC por leer mi perfil (que no es tan interesante) y a todos los que me leen, dejen reviews o no, que se tomen su tiempo para leer mis fics realmente me alegra, nos leemos luego, tengo que dormir, mientras escribo esto son las 4:49 de la mañana no esperen 4:50 de la mañana.**


	7. aqui podremos jugar parte 2

**Hola a todos, mi nombre es Joseph de la Ferrier, estoy aquí en representación de el cuervo blanco, quien no pudo presentarse ya que la vergüenza de tardar tanto en escribir la continuación de esta historia le ha afectado bastante; me pidió subirla y decirle a los lectores que lo disculpen: en este momento no se encuentra aquí, dijo algo de ir a un cerro en Michoacán para concentrarse en terminar de escribir.**

**Bueno, ustedes lo que quieren es leer la historia así que se las dejo:**

capitulo 7.- aqui podremos jugar parte 2

2:15 AM Dentro de la habitación de las chicas

- Courtney - susurra sierra mientras agita ligeramente a la chica

- Courtney- insiste pero sin respuesta, frustrada le da una bofetada

- ¡Ah! ¡Que demonios! – grita enojada

- Shh- le cubre la boca

- Sígueme-

- Adonde –

- Al cuarto de Geoff –

- ¿Para que? –

- Izzy y Noah entraron juntos -

- ¡¿Que? -

- Shhhhh, sigueme -

- Espera sierra -

- Que – un golpe a la cara la derriba

- Estamos a mano -

Ambas chicas salen sigilosamente de la habitación, poco antes de que lleguen a la puerta Courtney detiene a sierra.

- ¿Aguarda, que esperas encontrar? –

- Quiero ver hasta donde logra llegar Noah, te apuesto a que ella estará arriba -

- Ah eso es tan sucio - responde con desagrado courtney

- Eres muy escrupulosa -

- Una de las dos tiene que serlo -

- Tranquila seguramente solo han llegado a primera base – mientras lo dice abre un poco la puerta y de la habitación sale un gemido femenino rápidamente cierra la puerta sorprendida y apenada

- Eso no sonó a primera base - dice courtney con la misma expresion de sierra en su cara

- Guau, trent da buenos consejos -

_Flash back_

Noah, trent, Courtney y sierra estaban en la terraza, apoyados en la barandilla, viendo jugar a los demás en la piscina.

- La puesta de sol es hermosa desde aquí- decía Courtney

- Es como un gran y brillante cody que se prepara para dormir entre sus sabanas color café -

Trent solo ríe de lado ante el comentario de sierra y mira a Noah quien tenía la vista perdida

- ¿En que piensas viejo? -

- ¿Que creen que debería hacer? -

- ¿Con lo de izzy, tú eres el geniecillo no? Ya te las ingeniaras - dice sierra

- Yo creo que deberías ir despacio, ya sabes, es impredecible, es mejor tener cuidado en lo que intentes, debes pensar bien tus movimientos. - indica courtney

- Cierto – dice Noah mientras observa detenidamente a trent

- ¿No tienes alguna idea?- el chico espera un momento antes de contestar

- "El cerebro no puede sustituir por siempre al corazón" -

- ¿Quien dijo eso? -

- ¿Acaso importa? – responde con una sonrisa mientras sale de la terraza

- Tal vez… ¿lo estaré pensando demasiado? – su voz era apenas audible.

_Fin del flash back_

1:45 AM

En la sala de la casa, sentado en el sofá, solo iluminado por el televisor, se encuentra Noah jugando un videojuego

Noah's pov

Casi las dos de la mañana debería estar dormido pero algo no me deja, izzy, no la vi después de que fue por hamburguesas, no dejo de pensar en que hubiera pasado si dj no hubiera interrumpido, ¿habría huido o la habría besado allí en ese mismo momento? Todavía recuerdo su aliento en mis labios, sus ojos tan verdes mirándome tan cerca y su piel tan suave…

Normal pov

- Te tengo –izzy abraza por detrás a Noah

- Ha que demo… izzy?

- Ssshhh, silencio vas a despertarlos -

- ¿Que haces aquí? creí que te habías ido -

- Me quede en la playa, me enterré como 14 veces, fue tan divertido y encontré esto -

- ¿Eso es una bayoneta? -

- ¿Bayoneta?, rayos, creí que era un pincho para brochetas- se escucha el rugir de su estomago

- ¿Pizza? – pregunta Noah señalando la caja con pizza en la pequeña mesa frente a ellos

- Claro- dice izzy saltando para sentarse junto a Noah y clavando varias rebanadas de pizza con la bayoneta

- Que rico; brocheta de pizza – empieza a comer con sus dientes de piraña

- ¿Quieres jugar? -

- Claro, pero no es divertido si no escuchas los disparos, las explosiones y la sierra – Noah se queda pensando un momento

noah's pov

"El cerebro no puede sustituir por siempre al corazón"

normal pov

- Sabes creo que se de un lugar donde no se escucharía si jugamos -

- ¿En serio? -

- Si, pero es un secreto que no debes contar -

- OH adoro los secretos, son tan secretos ¿me enseñas donde es? -

- Solo sígueme – la tomo de la mano y subieron juntos las escaleras. Ya estando frente a la puerta

- Aquí podremos jugar, pero guarda el secreto – le susurra Noah a la pelirroja

- No te preocupes – ambos tenían una sonrisa producto de la sensación de estar haciendo algo incorrecto, entonces el chico abre la puerta y ambos entran a la habitación, primero izzy, luego Noah. El chico tiene cuidado de no hacer ruido con la puerta y mientras la cierra nota algo en el suelo

- ¿Pétalos? – cuando se da la vuelta observa la habitación, hay velas encendidas, la cama y el piso están cubiertos de pétalos de rosa.

- Vaya – dice izzy sorprendida y sonrojada mirando al chico quien esta totalmente nervioso e impactado por la situación.

- ¿Que? No no no no no – niega con las manos

- Tu si que vas al grano – responde sonriente

- Te juro que yo no hice esto- explica

- Con que esta es la clase de juegos que querías jugar conmigo – acerca su rostro al de Noah mostrando una mirada juzgante

- No, mira, te mostrare –Noah va hacia un librero y sin esfuerzo lo mueve hacia un lado – vez, una puerta corrediza, vamos entra –

- Esta bien - responde dudosa – pero si intentas hacer bondage conmigo mas te vale ser bueno con los nudos porque sino me liberare y te pateare el trasero- responde con un tono exagerado de amenaza – a menos que también te gusten esas cosas – le guiña el ojo mientras entra al cuarto secreto

- Tranquila, solo le doy a la hipnofilia - responde mientras cierra la puerta

- Se lo que significa - le contesta, mientras este solo baja la cabeza apenado

**¿le entendieron? yo me perdi con eso de las rosas y lo del gemido, cuando vea al cuervo le tendre que pedir una explicacion.**

**bueno ya termine mi trabajo, de último, les pido humildemente que manden reviews, yo personalmente me encargare de mandárselos al cerro donde se encuentre y lo intentare convencer con ellos de que vuelva. Aun si no quiere volver lo traeré a rastras, no crea que se va a librar de pagar su parte de la renta y el Internet.**

**Me despido pidiéndoles su apoyo en los realities donde estoy concursando; ya que el cuervo me dio su clave, subí una imagen mía a su perfil para que sepan a quien están apoyando.**

**Paz, amor y hard-rock.**


End file.
